


Natale in Giardino

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Maritombola Challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Daisya sogghignò, deciso a cavare di bocca al recalcitrante fratello adottivo quel che voleva sentirsi dire, dato che, secondo lui, potevano esserci degli sviluppi imprevisti.- Oh, lo so che non vorresti nemmeno esserci, al pranzo di Natale. - Kanda lo fissò con espressione neutra e il giovane continuò, allargando il sorriso scaltro. - Peccato che non riusciresti a sottrarti al rito annuale del pranzo nemmeno se gli presentassi la tua fidanzata dicendo che devi mangiare da lei!- Ho detto piantala – ripeté Kanda in tono minaccioso – non voglio fidanzate, ho già abbastanza seccature nella mia vita!- Sì, ho notato che, a parte Lenalee, eviti accuratamente ogni donna – commentò Daisya in tono volutamente casuale, annuendo fra sé, come se ci pensasse solo allora – forse dovresti considerare il sesso opposto, a questo punto, no?Kanda s'irrigidì, improvvisamente scuro in volto, la vena sulla tempia che iniziava a pulsargli in maniera preoccupante.





	Natale in Giardino

**Author's Note:**

> ★★ Questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa “Calendario dell’Avvento 2017!” a cura di Fanwriter.it, e alla "MARITOMBOLA" di Lande di Fandom, Prompt N.9.  
> ★ Data: 31-12.17  
> ★ Rating/Avvertimenti: Verde, AU  
> ★ Fandom: D.Gray-man  
> ★ Numero parole: 5926 (contaparole di 'Fiumi di Parole', AO3 bara)

* * *

##  **Natale in Giardino**

* * *

 

 

 

Non era insolito per Froi Tiedoll di esprimere desideri eccentrici con l'avvicinarsi delle festività natalizie, anzi, in realtà l'uomo teneva un comportamento fuori dagli schemi tutto l'anno.

I tre figli adottivi si aspettavano di essere mandati in giro per il mondo per qualche spedizione di ricerca oggetti improbabili, tuttavia, nessuno di loro era preparato al varo dell'operazione 'Natale in Giardino'.

E la _cosa assolutamente indispensabile_ per la buona riuscita del tutto era, appunto, un meraviglioso tavolo da giardino. Questo l'oggetto assurdo che erano stati inviati a cercare in ogni dove nientemeno che il ventidue dicembre, quando in tutti i negozi le cose esposte o in promozione erano stufe e termoventilatori. Provare a convincere il padre adottivo a cambiare idea, poi, era pura utopia. L'uomo li teneva in pugno con la minaccia psicologica di terrificanti ritorsioni che variavano dal divulgare imbarazzanti segreti d'infanzia alla pubblicazione su Facebook di foto compromettenti in cui erano un amore di bambini. Ora, per quanto Marie, il più grande dei tre, fosse di indole così pacifica da seguire sempre alla lettera i desideri del padre e Daisya, il mediano, trovasse molto divertenti quelle ricerche, il più giovane era alquanto recalcitrante a riguardo e si prestava solo perché costretto. Nel suo caso, la terribile minaccia consisteva in una foto di lui sorridente alla tenera età di dieci anni. Sorridente. Kanda non ricordava di aver mai sorriso in vita sua e dubitava persino dell'esistenza della foto incriminante... però non poteva rischiare che, ove fosse esistita, venisse pubblicata nell'account Facebook del signor Tiedoll.

Aveva una reputazione da mantenere, quella dello stronzo asociale cui non si deve rompere il cazzo, mai. Quindi lì si ritrovava, al cazzo di centro commerciale insieme ai due fratelli adottivi. Sì, era più che irritato dall'intera faccenda, perché, se con Marie andava discretamente d'accordo per via della sua indole mite e silenziosa, Daisya era una continua spina nel fianco. Estroverso in maniera insopportabile, espansivo del tipo che ti deve toccare per forza mentre ti parla o anche solo per salutarti e chiacchierone di quelli che non sputano un secondo. Come adesso, mentre si aggiravano per il reparto delle offerte in cerca della sezione 'giardinaggio' di quel particolare ipermercato.

Secondo Kanda si erano anche persi, ma, per quel che gli importava, nemmeno valeva la pena di menzionarlo, anzi. Stava facendo del suo meglio per pretendere di non essere lì e non ascoltava una parola di quel che Daisya stava dicendo.

D'improvviso, Kanda si ritrovò un braccio attorno al collo: il fratello si era accorto dall'inizio di non essere calcolato e ora si prendeva la sua attenzione con la forza.

– Ehi, fra, ma mi stai ascoltando? – sbottò, tirandolo in basso verso di sé, visto che era molto più alto di lui.

Kanda sbuffò, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di sufficienza.

– Piantala, non mi interessa. – sibilò.

Daisya sogghignò, deciso a cavare di bocca al recalcitrante fratello adottivo quel che voleva sentirsi dire, dato che, secondo lui, potevano esserci degli sviluppi imprevisti.

– Oh, lo so che non vorresti nemmeno esserci, al pranzo di Natale. – Kanda lo fissò con espressione neutra e il giovane continuò, allargando il sorriso scaltro. – Peccato che non riusciresti a sottrarti al rito annuale del pranzo nemmeno se gli presentassi la tua fidanzata, dicendo che devi mangiare da lei!

– Ho detto piantala – ripeté Kanda in tono minaccioso – non voglio fidanzate, ho già abbastanza seccature nella mia vita!

– Sì, ho notato che, a parte Lenalee, eviti accuratamente ogni donna. – commentò Daisya in tono volutamente casuale, annuendo fra sé, come se ci pensasse solo allora. – Forse dovresti considerare il sesso opposto, a questo punto, no?

Kanda s'irrigidì, improvvisamente scuro in volto, la vena sulla tempia che iniziava a pulsargli in maniera preoccupante.

– Sei tu il pervertito della famiglia, non tirare me in mezzo ai tuoi traffici! – ringhiò. – E ora mollami!

Daisya dette un deciso cenno di diniego, sbirciando con la coda dell’occhio chissà dove.

– Eddai, non vuoi una fidanzata, per forza i tuoi gusti vanno nell’altra direzione – affermò con un sorriso così finto da apparire diabolico – no? Confessa…

Kanda roteò gli occhi, esasperato. Daisya batteva su quel chiodo a intervalli regolari, quasi volesse per forza farlo diventare gay. Perché, poi, lo sapeva solo lui. Diventava particolarmente insistente se c’era gente attorno a loro ad ascoltare, come se cercasse candidati papabili che potessero andargli a genio.

– Non voglio seccature da nessuno, uomo o donna che sia, odio tutti – rispose Kanda a denti stretti – è par condicio, contento?

A quel punto, prevedendo che il litigio scherzoso potesse diventare serio e di conseguenza potenzialmente pericoloso, considerato il temperamento collerico di Kanda, il terzo fratello si intromise, posando una mano sulla spalla a ciascuno dei due contendenti.

– Nostro padre ci aspetta, non dovremmo perdere tempo così – fece notare – proseguiamo la nostra ricerca.

– Ennò, eddaje Me', proprio ora che si sta a fa' interessante! – si lamentò Daisya, indicando dietro di sé.

Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, spostando lo sguardo in quella direzione. C'era un commesso che li osservava a debita distanza, e con ciò? Possibile che tutta quella sceneggiata fosse a beneficio di quel tizio dalla vistosa zazzera rossa?

– Perfetto, chiediamo al commesso e andiamocene. – rispose secco.

Marie sollevò le mani per dar loro modo di raddrizzarsi, ma Daisya invece di lasciarlo lo tirò più forte a sé, iniziando a sussurrargli (non così piano, in verità) all'orecchio.

– Hai fatto colpo sul commesso, apri gli occhi, fra! È da mezz'ora che ci segue.

Il sopracciglio di Kanda si sollevò ancora di più. Aveva notato che c'era un addetto del reparto che li stava seguendo da un po', cosa perfettamente normale visto che lavorava lì; che stesse tampinando proprio lui, poteva venire in mente solo a un idiota come Daisya!

– Sei scemo? – sbottò, svincolandosi dal braccio del giovane. – È l'addetto al reparto, per forza che segue i clienti! Aspetta che chiediamo questo maledetto tavolo da giardino!

Daisya gli rivolse uno sguardo di disapprovazione, anzi, se Kanda avesse avuto un minimo in più di empatia, si sarebbe reso conto che era assai vicino a uno di compatimento.

– Sei davvero ingenuo, fra. – ribatté Daisya, scuotendo la testa sconsolato. – È te che guarda, non posso credere che tu non t'accorga proprio.

– Se continui a gridarlo ai quattro venti, invece che aiutarci ci denuncia per molestie! – ritorse Kanda in un sussurro irato, sul punto di rimboccarsi le maniche per fare a pugni col fratellastro. – E smetti di chiamarmi 'fra'!

– Mi scusi, stavamo cercando un tavolo da giardino, ci può indirizzare?

La domanda giunse come un fulmine a ciel sereno. I due litiganti si voltarono all’unisono verso l’origine della voce, inquadrando il fratello adottivo che aveva appena rivolto la parola al povero commesso oggetto delle allusioni di Daisya.

Kanda incrociò le braccia al petto ed emise uno sbuffo seccato. Proprio a quel particolare commesso doveva chiedere? Ora Daisya non gli avrebbe più dato tregua! Avrebbe finito con l’ucciderlo se continuava a punzecchiarlo e poteva indovinare dall'espressione che gli s'era dipinta sul volto che il beneamato fratellastro non aspettava altro.

Il commesso guardò Marie con aria intimorita. La corporatura imponente del giovane, unita alla notevole statura, faceva spesso quell’effetto alla gente con cui parlava, soprattutto per via della pettinatura bizzarra. La testa completamente rasata, con un unico ciuffo di capelli raccolto a coda e fasciato con strisce di stoffa dava un po’ l’idea del teppista, ma lui sembrava non darvi peso. Sorrise con cordialità.

– Ecco, non è stagione – rispose infine il povero commesso, con l’atteggiamento di chi si scusa – però un paio di cose le abbiamo, solo, non in esposizione. Seguitemi, vi mostro che modelli sono.

Anche se pretendeva di guardare altrove e, soprattutto, di essere altrove, Kanda aveva osservato piuttosto attentamente il giovane, perché i suoi capelli erano così rossi che non potevano essere naturali e attiravano l’attenzione a prescindere.

No, non era interessato a lui. Però non negava che fosse attraente, con quegli occhi verde smeraldo e il sorriso malandrino. Cordiale. Intendeva dire cordiale. Era un poco più alto di lui, quel tanto che bastava per dargli sui nervi, sinceramente, e con un fisico allenato dalla muscolatura snella, piuttosto notevole… Normale, intendeva dire un fisico normalissimo, né magro né grasso, ecco.

Le insinuazioni di Daisya iniziavano a influenzare il suo modo di pensare e alcune considerazioni improvvisamente apparivano ambigue anche a lui. Maledizione.

Daisya, dal canto suo, aveva già iniziato a fare del suo meglio per far saltare i nervi al fratellastro.

– Lavi, giusto? – chiese, ostentando il fatto che l’aveva appena letto sul cartellino che il giovane aveva appuntato sulla divisa del supermercato. Al cenno d’assenso che ricevette si girò verso Kanda, per godere della sua faccia inviperita, ma lo trovò voltato di schiena e aggrottò la fronte, deluso.

– Ecco qui – disse Lavi, indicando uno scaffale molto alto – questi sono i due modelli che abbiamo. Uno è di ferro battuto, con motivi a intreccio, l’altro è di legno grezzo. Entrambi hanno panche e sedie abbinate.

Marie si avvicinò per vedere le immagini sulle scatole e Daisya lo imitò. Dopo di ciò, iniziarono a discutere fra loro e poi chiamarono al telefono il mandante dell’acquisto, intavolando una discussione senza fine.

Kanda sbuffò per l’ennesima volta, alzando gli occhi al cielo, perché sapeva dove tutto ciò avrebbe condotto. Eccola lì, la video chiamata, perché il padre adottivo voleva vedere anche le foto sulle scatole chiuse.

– La tua famiglia è molto simpatica; ma capisco che a volte possano essere irritanti.

Kanda trasalì nel realizzare che il commesso gli aveva volontariamente rivolto la parola, nientemeno che con l’intento di consolarlo e sdrammatizzare. Tsk. Per chi lo aveva preso?

– Non è la mia famiglia. – disse in tono gelido. Il giovane parve deluso, o forse confuso, a lui che importava la reazione che aveva? Purché si fosse tolto dalle palle.

– Mi pareva d’aver capito che siete fratelli – insistette l’idiota, perplesso; o forse convinto che lo stesse prendendo in giro come era costume dell’altro idiota dietro di lui, cosa gli importava? L'unica cosa in cui aveva interesse al momento era che la smettesse di cercare di socializzare con lui.

– L’uomo con cui sono al telefono ci ha adottati; non siamo fratelli. – ribadì.

– Oh.

Ecco, l’aveva totalmente spiazzato; o forse la testa rossa si era resa conto di quanto stronzo lui fosse e finalmente l’avrebbe lasciato perdere. Di nuovo, non gli poteva importare di meno di ciò che quel tizio pensava di lui.

– Non badare a mio fratello – ammonì la voce di Daisya da dietro le spalle di Lavi – è rude e asociale, ma se lo prendi per il verso giusto ha anche delle qualità!

Dannato impiccione.

– Prendiamo quello di metallo. – comunicò Marie qualche attimo dopo.

Oh, grazie al cielo, la tortura era finita. Kanda si voltò e senza nemmeno salutare puntò verso l’uscita.

– Vi aspetto in macchina. – disse semplicemente.

– Come primo incontro non è andato male – commentò Daisya, rivolto all’altro fratello – ci ha persino scambiato due parole.

Lavi si sentì come un ratto da laboratorio. Stavano facendo dei test a suo discapito? Tuttavia, nonostante avesse finto di non aver udito i loro discorsi, con impeccabile professionalità, non poteva negare di essere colpevole.

Stava davvero fissando il giovane come diceva il fratello. Fratellastro. Fratello adottivo. Quel che era, insomma. Lo trovava attraente da morire, con i lineamenti orientali e i capelli così neri da avere riflessi blu. Gli occhi, poi, erano scuri tendenti al grigio, davvero belli, incorniciati dalla frangia e dalle due ciocche di capelli che lasciava libere ai lati del viso. L’atteggiamento austero (o scostante, come diceva il fratello) risultava in uno sguardo penetrante e pieno di fascino. Un corpo snello e (per quanto aveva potuto vedere con gli abiti che indossava) dalla muscolatura da atleta completava un quadro che rivaleggiava con quello di un dio greco.

Non era per nulla sbagliato dire che il giovane avesse fatto colpo su di lui. Altroché se l’aveva fatto… e gli sarebbe piaciuto rivederlo, anche se aveva un gran caratteraccio.

 

 

Era una vigilia di Natale assai animata, l’ipermercato pullulava di gente che andava di corsa per completare gli ultimi acquisti prima del cenone. Lavi sospirò, dopo aver decantato le mirabolanti qualità di una stufa a pellet a una famiglia con figli scalmanati. Non vedeva l’ora che il turno finisse, così poteva andare a casa a leggere un bel libro in solitudine. Il nonno era in viaggio e lui avrebbe trascorso l’ennesimo Natale da solo, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva, finché aveva libri da leggere.

Fece per tornare sui suoi passi e raggiungere un altro gruppo di clienti che sembrava aver bisogno di assistenza, quando vide una sagoma familiare intenta a fissare le stufe. Era lui! Il giovane orientale! Come mai era di nuovo lì? Be’, poco importava, l’unica cosa rilevante era che avrebbe potuto parlare ancora con lui, sperando che questa volta andasse meglio, senza i due fratelli in giro.

– Buonasera – esordì – le serve aiuto?

– No.

Lo sguardo seccato che ricevette insieme alla risposta lo scoraggiò un poco. Forse si era illuso che fosse tornato lì per lui?

– Tutto a posto con il tavolo? – chiese, offrendo il suo miglior sorriso.

Lo sguardo del giovane non mutò di una virgola, Lavi poteva sentire il gelo che emanava penetragli nelle ossa.

– Perché ti interessa? – gli chiese di rimando.

– Be’, mi domandavo come mai fosse tornato e temevo aveste trovato qualche difetto. – si difese Lavi, guadagnandosi un’occhiata a metà fra irritata e sconsolata.

– No, è piaciuto da morire – rispose in tono caustico – adesso sono in giro a cercare un fantastico albero di Natale. Perché quello dentro non basta più, ora ce ne vuole uno gigantesco anche in giardino.

Nell’udire quell’affermazione a Lavi sfuggì una risatina, anche se aveva cercato prontamente di soffocarla sul nascere; e ricevette un’altra occhiataccia.

– Non volevo essere offensivo – si affrettò a dire – però m'immaginavo la scena, i tuoi (se posso darti del tu) fratelli adottivi sono così…

– Stupidi – finì il giovane per lui – puoi dirlo tranquillamente. Daisya, poi, è proprio deficiente. Marie cerca di contenerlo, ma il risultato è sempre il festival dell’idiozia.

Lavi assunse che Marie fosse quello alto e posato, mentre Daisya quello spiritoso.

– Lavi Bookman. – disse, porgendo la mano, che venne scrutata con estremo sospetto prima di essere afferrata e stretta.

– Kanda – gli giunse in risposta. Alla pausa che seguì continuò a fissare il giovane che, infine, aggiunse con riluttanza, come se la rivelazione potesse costargli l’anima: – Yuu.

Lavi sorrise, assolutamente intrigato dal modo di porsi del giovane, schivo e rude allo stesso tempo.

– Yuu – ripeté, notando la reazione un po’ contrariata di questi nell’udire il proprio nome pronunciato da qualcun altro – è un bel nome.

 

 

Daisya porse al padre adottivo un fazzoletto, per evitare che i suoi singhiozzi fossero uditi dai diretti interessati.

Avevano caricato sul tetto della macchina il grosso albero di Natale appena acquistato e, non trovando Kanda ad aspettarli erano rimasti molto perplessi. Dopo averlo aspettato qualche minuto, la perplessità si era trasformata in preoccupazione ed erano tornati indietro a cercarlo, scoprendo con una certa sorpresa che stava amabilmente conversando con il commesso che li aveva serviti due giorni prima.

– Il mio amato figliolo si è finalmente fatto un amico! – singhiozzava il signor Tiedoll, il volto premuto contro il petto del figlio maggiore.

Daisya soffocò una sonora risata, perché, no, la testa rossa a tutto mirava tranne che all’amicizia di Kanda; ma non poteva certo spiegarlo al padre adottivo, era troppo ‘vecchia maniera’ non avrebbe mai compreso.

“Ti capisco benissimo, anche il mio nonno adottivo ha un comportamento piuttosto eccentrico,” stava dicendo Lavi. “Certo il pranzo di Natale in giardino con la neve e una temperatura sotto i cinque gradi è un pochino esagerato, persino considerando la protezione di plastica da serra.”

Oh, stavano parlando delle modifiche fatte al giardino per il loro tradizionale pranzo natalizio!

“Almeno tu non avrai nessuno fra i piedi a costringerti a partecipare a rituali stupidi,” aveva appena risposto Kanda.

Che uno asociale come lui fosse arrivato a confidare certi fatti personali a qualcuno che, fino a due giorni prima, era un perfetto estraneo aveva dell’incredibile, davvero.

Dovette pensarlo anche il signor Tiedoll, perché, d’improvviso, smise di singhiozzare, si soffiò rumorosamente il naso, dette una pacca sulla spalla a Marie ed esclamò: – Andiamo, devo invitare quel giovane al nostro pranzo! Un amico di Yuu è come un altro figlio per me!

Prima che Daisya potesse in qualche modo bloccarlo e farlo ragionare, l’uomo partì come un fulmine e uscì da dietro la pila di scatoloni che avevano usato come nascondiglio, sorridendo con aria ebete.

– Papà, calmati! – si udì in coro a poca distanza.

Kanda si portò una mano al viso. Eccoli là, per forza che lo stavano spiando, doveva aspettarselo.

– Giovanotto – disse Tiedoll con un enorme sorriso – è un vero piacere conoscerla. Sono il papà di Yuu…

– Adottivo – corresse subito Kanda – padre adottivo.

– Oh, Yuu-kun, non dire così, sai che per me sei un vero figlio! – protestò l’uomo, di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi.

Kanda sbuffò di rimando, incrociando le braccia al petto.

– Stavo per raggiungervi, non c’è bisogno di fare sceneggiate. – dichiarò, muovendo un passo in direzione dell’uscita.

– Senza fretta, figliolo, senza fretta! Ho qualcosa da chiedere al tuo amico, qui – porse la mano al giovane, l’aria fin troppo felice – Froi Tiedoll.

– Lavi – rispose semplicemente questi.

– Oh, Lavi, che nome particolare. – commentò Tiedoll. – Bene, bene. Mi Farebbe molto piacere se ti unissi a noi per il pranzo di Natale, domani. Gli amici di Yuu sono come figli per me e poi a Yuu farebbe piacere.

Kanda trasecolò. Allora era una congiura, tutta la famiglia cospirava contro di lui per costringerlo a stringere questa fantomatica (e indesiderata) amicizia con lo stupido commesso, se non peggio!

– Non parlare per me, vecchio! – sbottò, nella voce palese la frustrazione che montava in lui. – Mister commesso, qui, ha senz’altro di meglio da fare che passare il suo tempo a congelare in giardino con noi!

Lavi sorrise, posandogli una mano sulla spalla con l’intento di calmarlo e ottenendo l’effetto opposto, perché l’espressione sul suo viso non prometteva nulla di buono, Kanda se lo sentiva.

– In realtà, Yuu, no. – rivelò difatti il giovane, provocandogli un ulteriore moto di stizza. – Ti ho detto prima che mio nonno è via per lavoro. Mi aspetta un Natale solitario e io non sono proprio il tipo, per cui accetto volentieri l’offerta.

Kanda ebbe un attimo di smarrimento nell'udirgli pronunciare il suo nome e il volto gli si contorse in una smorfia irata, ma l'impulso a strangolare il commesso impudente fu soffocato dallo shock che gli causò la frase successiva. Ecco, l’avevano incastrato per bene. L’operazione ‘tavolo da giardino’ era appena andata a finire in tragedia.

– Tu osa presentarti e sei un commesso morto – minacciò a brutto muso, puntando un dito ammonitore dritto in faccia al malcapitato – ci siamo capiti?

– Y-Yuu... le tue parole mi fanno male al cuore! – si lamentò Lavi, portandosi una mano al petto con gesto teatrale e indietreggiando di un passo, giusto per precauzione, visto che il giovane appariva piuttosto determinato; e dal temperamento collerico.

Il signor Tiedoll e Marie stavano per intervenire, a differenza del restante fratello adottivo che si stava godendo lo spettacolo con espressione divertita. Kanda però abbassò la mano di colpo, lanciando fulmini dagli occhi, mentre osservava Lavi rivolgergli un sorriso forzato.

– Te ne farò anche di più, se continui a usare il mio nome. – promise in tono letale. – Non disturbatevi ad aspettarmi, prendo un taxi. – aggiunse, rivolgendosi al resto della famiglia; quindi si girò con sdegno, incamminandosi a grandi passi verso l'uscita.

– Però, l'ha presa piuttosto bene, tutto sommato. – commentò Daisya subito dopo, ignorando l'aria un tantino sconvolta di Lavi.

Presa bene? Lavi lo fissò facendo tanto d'occhi. L'avesse presa male, allora, cosa sarebbe successo? Il signor Tiedoll dovette notare la sua faccia un filo pallida e lo sconcerto che esprimeva, perché gli si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla con fare paterno.

– Oh, figliolo, non badare a Yuu, non diceva sul serio – assicurò – fa sempre così, ma è innocuo. È il suo modo di socializzare. Vieni pure senza problemi, ti aspettiamo per mezzogiorno, così hai anche tempo di goderti il giardino addobbato.

Lavi annuì, offrendo un bel sorriso. Aveva già deciso che sarebbe andato, a prescindere dalle minacce ricevute e dal caratteraccio di Yuu. Era difficile scoraggiarlo, quando si prefiggeva un obiettivo e ora quell'obiettivo era la conquista del cuore di Yuu.

– Papà, sei sicuro che sia una buona idea? – obiettò Marie a bassa voce, appena il padre adottivo si voltò verso di lui facendo cenno di avviarsi.

– Oh, diventeranno ottimi amici, vedrai. – affermò l'uomo con profonda convinzione. – Tutte le amicizie più solide partono da una scaramuccia di qualche genere, dopo tutto.

Marie scosse la testa, rivolgendo un'occhiata assai significativa al fratello minore. Daisya ridacchiò fra sé e si avvicinò a Lavi, dandogli una sonora pacca dietro la schiena.

– Kanda fa sempre così – confermò, l'espressione divertita ancora sul volto – ma non preoccuparti. Deve solo familiarizzare un po' con te, poi si rassegna e riesce persino a interagire con la gente.

– Non intendevo mica rinunciare – disse Lavi con voce decisa – mi piacciono le sfide.

Daisya si passò una mano sulla testa rasata e lo squadrò come si fa con un cavallo da corsa; un ghigno compiaciuto si sostituì al sorrisetto sardonico. Il bizzarro trucco nero che si metteva sotto gli occhi lo faceva somigliare a un darkettone navigato e con quella smorfia e il cappuccio della felpa tirato in testa sembrava tanto uno stregone.

– Questo è lo spirito, rosso! – esclamò, mostrando il pollice su con entrambe le mani. – T'aspetto puntuale, non deludermi! – aggiunse mentre se ne andava, strizzandogli l'occhio come fosse il suo modo di salutare.

Lavi era senza parole. Quei quattro erano davvero una famiglia assurda, eppure li trovava irresistibilmente simpatici e avrebbe voluto che anche la sua fosse così. Il fatto che si fosse innamorato di Yuu a prima vista era irrilevante.

Non sarebbe mancato al pranzo per nulla al mondo.

 

 

Lavi si guardava attorno con il volto colmo di meraviglia: quanto era ricco il signor Tiedoll? In effetti, per aver adottato ben tre bambini, senza l’aiuto di una moglie, da quel che sembrava (il che aveva certamente comportato l’assunzione di governanti e aiutanti vari), si aspettava che fosse benestante, ma non _così_ benestante.

La casa somigliava in tutto e per tutto a una villa della vecchia Inghilterra, circondata da un’immensa tenuta che avrebbe benissimo potuto essere la riserva di caccia della regina Vittoria. Vi erano alberi a macchie di specie diverse, come se il giardino fosse diviso in settori e, più vicino alla casa, una zona franca di prato all’Inglese adornata di siepi ben tagliate qui e là. Zone completamente floreali con roseti e gruppi di altri fiori e alberi fioriti completavano più che adeguatamente il quadro. C'era persino qualche albero da frutta, ciliegi per la maggior parte.

– Ti piace quello che vedi, figliolo?

Il signor Tiedoll sembrava giustamente fiero del proprio operato e, in quanto artista, come Lavi aveva poi scoperto essere, un ambiente del genere gli forniva materiale infinito per disegnare o dipingere.

– Meraviglioso, signore. – rispose, stringendogli la mano in segno di saluto.

– Vieni, ti mostro come si accede alla serra temporanea. - disse l'uomo, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.

Lavi annuì e si affiancò a lui. Yuu era probabilmente già all’interno, impegnatissimo a mimetizzarsi con il paesaggio o nascosto in qualche angolo lontano da tavolo imbandito e albero di Natale gigante. Certo, costruire un’intera serra dal nulla soltanto per allestire al suo interno un pranzo di Natale era un tantino eccessivo, ma, ehi, dopo tutto il signor Tiedoll se lo poteva permettere, quindi perché non accontentarlo?

La serra era strutturata come una grande lettera T, collegata alla porta finestra della cucina da un lungo corridoio, che conduceva al centro di una delle zone di prato all'Inglese. Al suo interno era stato sistemato l'albero di Natale, abbondantemente addobbato e con mille luci colorate già accese. Immediatamente davanti, a debita distanza, c'era la tavola imbandita di tutte le pietanze tradizionali natalizie. Un bel tappeto persiano di considerevole grandezza era stato sistemato sull'erba sotto al tavolo e su di esso erano posizionate le sedie di metallo lavorato che facevano parte del set giardino acquistato dal signor Tiedoll. Due meravigliosi candelabri erano disposti a identica distanza ai lati della tovaglia e calici da vino riempiti quasi fino all'orlo, presumibilmente di spumante, erano in attesa di essere bevuti dinanzi a ciascun set di piatti in porcellana. Il tutto rigorosamente con tovagliolo e portatovagliolo abbinato.

Come sospettava, Yuu sedeva in disparte in un angolo, le braccia conserte e l’espressione così truce da sembrare gli avessero appena comunicato qualcosa di terribile, tipo se a lui avessero annunciato le ferie negate il giorno prima di partire.

Assai probabile che il motivo del suo cattivo umore fosse proprio lui. Nella fattispecie, il facilmente prevedibile interrogatorio che avrebbe subito da parte del padre adottivo e i tentativi del fratello maggiore di ‘sensibilizzarlo’ sulle qualità nascoste di Yuu. Una cosa di cui non c’era assolutamente bisogno, ma di certo lui non poteva dichiarare apertamente che era tutto vero e aveva avuto delle serie mire su Yuu dal primo momento che l’aveva visto.

Quindi si sarebbe lasciato monopolizzare dal signor Tiedoll e dai due fratellastri di Yuu, sperando di poter avere almeno un momento da solo con il giovane più tardi.

Già seduti al famigerato tavolo da giardino c’erano giust'appunto loro, i due fratelli adottivi di Yuu, entrambi con accanto una graziosa donzella che Lavi non aveva dubbi essere la rispettiva fidanzata.

Quella seduta vicino a Daisya si alzò in piedi, porgendogli la mano con un sorriso gentile. Aveva lunghi capelli neri raccolti in due graziosi codini ai lati della testa, penetranti occhi castani e lineamenti orientali. Tuttavia, a giudicare dalla fisionomia, avrebbe detto fosse di origini cinesi, a differenza di Yuu, che aveva scoperto essere giapponese.

– Molto piacere, Lenalee – disse la giovane, appena lui ricambiò la stretta di mano – e questa è Miranda – aggiunse poi, indicando la donna accanto al maggiore dei fratelli. Quest'ultima dette un timido cenno di saluto con il capo, abbozzando un sorriso impacciato ma cordiale.

Aveva una carnagione molto chiara, capelli mossi lunghi alle spalle di un castano scuro caldo e occhi dello stesso colore.

– Lavi – si presentò, offrendo un sorriso altrettanto cordiale.

Non aveva dubbi che le due donne lo considerassero già il fidanzato di Yuu e lo sguardo che si scambiarono subito dopo la diceva lunga a riguardo. Daisya doveva avergli fatto una gran pubblicità.

– Kanda-kun, non sapevo che sarebbe venuto anche il tuo ragazzo. – commentò difatti Lenalee, facendo andare di traverso all’interessato ciò che stava sorseggiando.

– No, noi non… – iniziò a dire Lavi, ma fu bruscamente interrotto.

– Assolutamente no! – protesto Kanda con veemenza appena fu in grado di respirare di nuovo. – È il commesso del fottuto supermercato da cui proviene questo stupido tavolo! Lo sapevo io che andava a finire così, quando lui – accusò, indicando Daisya – ha cospirato con il nostro sedicente padre per invitarlo!

Daisya ridacchiò sotto i baffi al prevedibile scoppio d'ira del fratellastro, astenendosi dal fare qualunque commento, in trepidante attesa dei successivi sviluppi di quella interessante situazione. Ammiccò verso Lavi.

Tutti gli sguardi si erano improvvisamente spostati su di lui e Lavi non sapeva come rispondere senza tradirsi né offendere qualcuno. Deglutì a vuoto, cercando di non far trasparire il panico e l'imbarazzo che lo stavano assalendo.

– Sono davvero il commesso del supermercato. – confermò infine, mantenendo inalterato il suo sorriso. – Ci siamo conosciuti qualche giorno fa e il signor Tiedoll, sentendo che avrei passato il Natale da solo, è stato così gentile da invitarmi.

– Contenti? – concluse Kanda in un moto di stizza.

Lavi offrì un altro, grande sorriso, il migliore del suo repertorio, sperando così di dissuadere le due dolci donzelle dal porre altre domande ‘scomode’ su di loro.

– Coraggio, figlioli, aiutatemi a mettere in tavola gli antipasti. – chiese Tiedoll, includendo anche lui nel pacchetto ‘figli’, a giudicare dal cenno che gli aveva appena rivolto con la testa.

Lavi obbedì e poi si sedette dove gli fu indicato: accanto a Kanda, come era ovvio che fosse, il quale faceva del suo meglio per ignorare la sua esistenza, oltre che presenza. Oltre, naturalmente, a rifiutarsi di rispondere a qualunque domanda gli venisse posta e non soltanto riguardo la loro 'supposta' relazione.

Cosa che continuava a ridirezionare tutta l’attenzione su di lui, ed era piuttosto sicuro che Yuu non intendesse davvero ottenere quel risultato. Lavi si sforzava, per quanto umanamente possibile, di sviare la suddetta attenzione da sé, spostando il discorso sul cibo e con un discreto successo, in verità. Le sue conoscenze a riguardo riuscivano a zittire gli altri commensali, almeno per un po’.

Per ora, tuttavia, lo stavano pressando talmente tanto che Yuu, per disperazione, era arrivato a bersi il quinto calice di vino, in esilio volontario sotto l’albero di Natale. Lo scenario più gettonato era quello che ipotizzava si conoscessero già da tempo e che Yuu avesse portato la famiglia ad acquistare il tavolo proprio in quel particolare ipermercato per vederlo.

Dopo aver udito questo, Kanda non poté esimersi dal mettere mano al sesto bicchiere di spumante. Un altro po' e sarebbe venuto fuori che si erano spostati in segreto e lui non sapeva come dirlo ai suoi. Portò il calice alle labbra, deciso a trangugiarlo in un sol colpo.

– Yuu-kun, non starai esagerando col bere? – l’aveva apostrofato Tiedoll a quel punto, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendo verso di lui sotto l'ombra del grande albero di Natale.

– Affatto! – fu la risposta irritata che ricevette. – Hai di meglio da fare che dar fastidio a me, no?

– Coraggio fratellino, dammi il bicchiere.

Immediatamente Marie gli fu al fianco, togliendogli dalle mani il calice di vino incriminato e alzandolo fuori portata, mentre il giovane di riflesso sollevava il braccio per tentare di afferrarlo di nuovo.

– No! Marie, non fare lo stronzo! Ridammelo subito o te ne faccio pentire! – ruggì Kanda, la voce leggermente impastata, in tono irato.

Anche Lavi si era avvicinato e, preso il calice conteso dalle mani di Marie, rivolse prima a Yuu e poi al patrigno di lui e ai fratelli uno dei suoi radiosi sorrisi.

– Ci penso io a non farlo bere ancora, intanto che vi occupate del barbecue. – si offrì.

Non aspettavano altro, ci misero un nanosecondo ad annuire e lasciarli prontamente soli. Be’, non soli ‘soli’, ma comunque appartati nell’angolino vicino all’albero. Alla fine tutti, in un modo o nell’altro, miravano a quello senza che le controparti lo sapessero.

Quello che si può definire sforzo collettivo, in un certo senso. Per di più messo in atto anche all'insaputa del signor Tiedoll che, sollecitato a seguire il resto della famiglia in cucina, non ne capiva la ragione né tanto meno l'effettiva necessità. Ancor di meno allorché vide figli e relative fidanzate sbirciare con aria di attesa in direzione dei due giovani.

I quali, a loro volta, sbirciavano verso la cucina per intercettarli nel momento in cui fossero tornati.

– Dovevi venire per forza, eh? – lo accusò Kanda senza mezzi termini.

– Mi spiace averti messo a disagio – disse Lavi, rivolgendogli l’ennesimo sorriso malandrino – non ho saputo dire no all’unica occasione che avevo per rivederti. Quante erano le probabilità che ti incontrassi di nuovo, se non avessi accettato l'invito?

Kanda lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore. Non poteva essere vero, lo stavano prendendo in giro per vedere come reagiva! Erano tutti d'accordo, i maledetti!

– Non sono a disagio – mentì a denti stretti – ma certo la tua presenza ha reso il mio Natale ancora peggiore del solito.

– Ne sei sicuro? – chiese Lavi, rimettendogli il calice di vino in mano e poi chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo.

Kanda s’irrigidì e le sue dita strinsero così forte il bicchiere da rischiare di frantumarlo. Era certo che li stessero spiando e altrettanto certo che ne fosse pienamente conscio anche Lavi, quindi, perché? Perché baciarlo così, se non per dare al pubblico ciò che voleva?

Mentre la sua mente si faceva queste e mille altre domande, Lavi cercò di approfondire il bacio, facendogli correre per tutta la schiena un lungo, intenso brivido. Era il suo primo bacio. Non sapeva bene se fosse furioso con Lavi per averglielo rubato oppure felice di essere fra le sue braccia, di averlo incontrato sulla sua strada. Felice che fosse proprio lui a insegnargli a baciare, nonostante il dubbio che lo stesse facendo per scommessa.

– Perché? – riuscì a chiedere appena fu di nuovo in grado di pensare.

– Tuo fratello aveva ragione, Yuu. Ti ho desiderato dal primo momento che ti ho visto. – confessò Lavi senza pudore, sollevandogli leggermente il viso per guardarlo negli occhi.

Poi i suoi capelli rossi oscurarono la vista di Kanda mentre Lavi lo baciava lungo il collo, sussurrandogli all’orecchio cose irripetibili. Le sue dita lasciarono la presa sul bicchiere, che cadde con un lieve tonfo sull’erba, muovendosi rapide per andarsi a infilare fra quella chioma fulva. Pareva che alla fine Daisya avesse ragione su tutta la linea, anche sulle sue preferenze sessuali. Si sentiva terribilmente attratto da Lavi, dai suoi capelli oltraggiosamente rossi e dal sorriso solare che aveva sempre sul volto.

A quella realizzazione Kanda imprecò fra sé, considerando brevemente di sottrarsi alla 'spiacevole' situazione e accantonando subito l'idea quando Lavi reclamò nuovamente le sue labbra, facendolo fremere di desiderio. Poi ci fu un sonoro scricchiolio e le pareti di plastica della serra tremarono.

– Posso vedere le vostre orecchie sporgere da dietro il pannello, maledetti guardoni! – inveì Kanda, cercando di svincolarsi dall’abbraccio che esponeva in modo inaccettabile i suoi sentimenti, l'orientamento sessuale e quant'altro. – Ci stanno spiando dall’inizio e tu lo sapevi bene quando mi hai baciato!

– Fregatene – sussurrò Lavi – concentrati invece su ciò che faremo a Capodanno, perché ti aspetto a casa mia per festeggiare in privato. – suggerì, ammiccando in maniera inequivocabile.

Kanda deglutì a fatica. A quanto pareva, Lavi era diventato davvero il suo fidanzato, volente o nolente che lui fosse. Non fece in tempo a rispondere che Lavi lo baciò di nuovo e il mondo attorno a lui divenne improvvisamente molto confuso.

– È svenuto! – si udì d’un tratto Daisya gridare – Papà è svenuto!

Lavi ridacchiò sommessamente, separandosi da Kanda. Il signor Tiedoll era l’unico che non aveva compreso a pieno a cosa le manovre cui si era prestato, assecondando il secondo figlio, avrebbero portato. Ciò cui aveva appena assistito doveva averlo colto completamente impreparato, mandandolo in shock.

– Ci mancava solo questo – sibilò Kanda, aggrottando la fronte con irritazione – ho già mal di testa per ciò che dirà una volta che si sarà ripreso.

Lavi rise di nuovo, di gusto, tuffando il viso fra i capelli del giovane.

– Andiamo a dare una mano, continueremo da dove abbiamo interrotto a Capodanno. – promise, assestando una sonora pacca sul didietro del novello fidanzato.

Kanda sogghignò, inarcando al contempo un sopracciglio con fare volutamente scettico.

– Così ti inviteranno a restare anche per cena, lo sai vero? – ribatté, ricambiando la pacca con altrettanta decisione.

Lavi gli sorrise. Ci contava proprio, se doveva essere del tutto sincero.

– Affare fatto! – esclamò.

 

 


End file.
